Don't Go Breakin' My Heart
by InfynitiStar
Summary: Taito. Plain and simple. Rated R for um...stuff. Yeah. Stuff. Please read! Complete!
1. Chapter 1 Dancing All Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters, though I wish I did. The only thing I own is the whole story plot, if there is one, and any characters I create, but I might not.

Warnings: Yaoi, Slash, Angst, Lemon, Lime, and a whole lot of other good things. Just wait. It will come. If you don't like, why are you still here?

On with the story!

_**Don't go Breakin' My Heart**_

_**Chapter 1-Dancing All Alone**_

It was a typical day at school, and Yamato Ishida and Taichi Yagami were passing notes back and forth in 7th hour chemistry.

- So, Matt, are you coming over tonight? My parents and Kari are gonna be gone all weekend. Watcha say? -

- Yeah, what the heck. My dad's leaving on a business trip early tomorrow morning, and I don't have anything better to do. -

- Sniff so you don't love me? You're just bored? -

- Tai, you're such a goof. Crap. Teacher! TTY after class! -

When the bell rang, everybody was grateful, especially Matt and Tai.

"So, should we go get your stuff, or do you wanna come over and just borrow stuff like you usually do?"

"Borrow. I don't feel like walking all the way to my house today."

"Okay, whatever. Don't forget, I promised Kari I'd stop by the school and take her backpack home—again."

"Do she and TK have a date every week?"

"Just about. But she's getting really secretive about it. Notice anything from TK lately?"

"Yeah. He's been secretive, too. I wonder what's up? I wouldn't know much, though, you know, since he's only over for a couple hours every now and then."

"I can understand that. Kari's just plain been gone a lot, and she always says she's out with TK, even on weekdays."

"TK doesn't say anything about going out with Kari on the weekdays, but I wouldn't really know. But he usually tells me about every date he has with Kari."

"Matt! Tai! Wait up!" Sora yelled from behind the two.

"Oh, great," they thought.

"Didn't you guys hear me? I've been calling your names for, like, five minutes!"

"I guess we didn't hear you. We were too busy talking about our sleepover at my house tonight."

"Oh. Well that's okay. Have you guys seen that new guy, Chris? I'm supposed to be his tutor, but I can't find him anywhere. Seen him?"

"Nope. Did you check his locker?"

"Good idea! Thanks guys! See you!"

With that Sora ran down the hall towards the gym.

"God that was close! I thought for sure she was gonna ask one of us out!"

"Jeez, Matt—calm down! You're acting like she's the spawn of Satan!"

"Maybe she is!"

"Okay, I think you're right, but it's not her fault."

"Go ahead and believe that if you want, Yagami, but it's more than obvious."

"Do you think all girls are the devil, or something, because that's how you act around all of those rabid fan girls, too."

"No, they're just annoying."

"You know, if you keep acting like that, somebody's gonna think you're gay."

"Yeah, wouldn't want anybody to think that." Then he muttered under his breath, "_even if it is true._"

"Did you say something?"

"Nope, just talking to myself."

"Okay, whatever. Now come on, or Kari's gonna kill me if I make her late again."

"Don't worry, I'm coming."

Matt grabbed his backpack and ran down the hall to catch up with Tai.

When they reached the school, Kari was standing outside the front gates, tapping her foot impatiently. Her arms were crossed as if she was angry.

"I'm gonna be late again, Tai! TK went ahead as usual, and he's gonna get mad if I'm late again, especially if it's because of you!"

"Sorry! Blame it on Matt, not me! He was the one that made us late!"

"Just take my backpack. I've gotta go. See you guys!"

Kari ran off and Tai just stood there, shaking his head. "Is she ever gonna learn? He's not gonna be mad if she's late."

"Yeah. Hey, can you hold my bag? I'll be right back."

"Okay."

"_I wonder what he's got in here?_"

Tai unzipped Matt's bag and looked in. He saw what looked like a diary. Being the usual, curious teenager that he was, he pulled it out and looked at the first page.

"_Aw, this is the boring stuff. Let's see if there's anything good._"

He flipped through a few pages until he saw an interesting word and had to turn back. Slowly, he turned the pages back until he saw the word again. He slowly read the first few sentences to himself.

-God this is hard to write. I'm just glad I don't have to say it to anyone. Maybe it'll be better if I write it down, then I'll feel better. Okay, here goes nothing. I'm gay. But I can't ell my friends. I mean, what will they think of me? And what about TK? He probably wouldn't be able to talk to me. My mom's a total homophobe, and my dad, well, I have absolutely no idea what he'd think since he gets drunk so much. But what would Tai say if he knew? He'd probably never want to be my friend, especially if he knew that I-

Tai was about to turn to the next page to read more when he saw Matt walking up to him. He quickly shoved the notebook back into the bag and pretended like he was searching for candy.

"Tai, what are you doing?"

"You can't tell me that you don't have _any_ candy in here? Can you?"

"I don't eat that much candy, you know that."

"I severely need candy, or I'm gonna die!" He started to get dramatic about his need for candy. "If I don't have enough sweetness running through my blood, it'll be devastating! I'll wither away to nothing, and all because you didn't have one single piece of candy in your backpack!"

"Oh calm down!" Matt reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a warhead. "Here. I hope you don't mind sour. But that's all I've got."

"Imported candy? Oh well. These things are good!"

"I bet you can't handle the sour," Matt said, pulling another warhead from his pocket and opening it.

"I bet I last longer than you do!" Tai opened his candy, too.

"You're on!"

They both stuck the candy in their mouths and commenced staring at each other. This wasn't the first time they'd had a "who keeps from puckering the longest" contest, but it was always funny to watch. Matt stared hard into Tai's eyes, knowing he was going to win. Tai's right eye started to twitch and he bit his lips, but he couldn't keep from puckering any longer.

"Man, Matt! How do you always do that?"

"I don't think they're sour at all. You're just a wimp when it comes to sour."

"Oh, quit posing like you're some macho wrestler, 'cause we all know you're a wimp when it comes to one thing in particular."

"You wouldn't! Not here, Tai, please!

"Begging won't do a thing to help you, Yamato Ishida. Not when you're stuck in my clutches!"

"Not this time!"

Matt ran off onto the school playground and Tai chased him.

"Get your butt back here Ishida!"

"Never!"

"Don't make me use my soccer moves on you!"

"You better not!"

"I will! But you have to remember who the faster runner is!"

"Oh, crap!"

Suddenly Tai tackled Matt and started tickling his sides. Matt couldn't help but laugh hysterically, and try to get out from underneath Tai.

"Do you surrender, oh weak one?"

"Never!"

Matt continued to laugh as Tai tickled him, and some kids just coming out of detention stared at them. Eventually Matt rolled onto his back, and Tai straddled his waist, still tickling, and starting to tickle harder.

"Mercy! Mercy! Pinochle! Just stop already! My lungs can't take any more laughing!"

Finally Tai stopped tickling Matt and sat down on his stomach. Daisuke approached them, holding a soccer ball, and a towel that he was dabbing at his neck and forehead with.

"Did I miss something?"

"Yeah. I just beat Matt in a tickling contest again."

"And he beat you in a warheads sucking contest again, am I right?"

"You know us too well, kid."

"Hey! Don't call me a kid! I'm thirteen! And I have to go. I've got, uh, homework to do, you know? See you!"

Tai stood up and brushed the dirt off his shorts, then reached out his hand to pull Matt up. He gladly took it and stood up, brushing off the front of his clothes.

"Tai, will you brush my back off?"

"Do I have to?"

"Oh quit whining. It's your fault, anyway."

Tai stuck his tongue out at Matt, and Matt returned the idea, then let Tai brush the dirt off him from his shoulders to his feet.

"_If only you knew, Tai. If only you knew._"

TBC 

So, watcha think? Good? Bad? Okay? Please review! Flames are fine.

I know I haven't gotten to the good stuff yet, but it's coming.

Next chapter they'll be at Tai's house and Tai will finally find out about Matt. What will Tai's reaction be? That's for me to know, and for you to wonder! I'm evil, I know.

This isn't a songfic, but the title is the name of a song. I was just listening to it, and I thought it would be the perfect title. It's a song from the Ella Enchanted soundtrack.

If anybody wants the MP3, e-mail me at 

I update relatively frequently, so you'll get to the good stuff soon enough. By the way, everybody is 16 and 13. Obvious who's what age.

Also chapter titles are song names, and if anybody wants those MP3's too, just ask.


	2. Chapter 2 Because of You

Okay, I doubt anybody has even read chapter one yet, but I'm dying to continue!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the characters, but I do own Chris. He's mine! And nobody else's! Okay, people. You're supposed to run away screaming because I'm claiming fictional characters as mine.

Warnings: Look at chapter one, lazy!

Don't Go Breakin' My Heart Chapter 2-Because of You 

Tai was rummaging through the fridge and cupboards trying to find a snack, but wasn't succeeding.

"Tai, why don't we just order pizza?"

"Good idea! We'll order pizza! Then the pizza guy'll get here, ask for money, then we grab the pizza and slam the door in his face! Great idea Matt. But where the heck are we gonna get any money from?"

"Some of us actually do make money, Tai."

Matt held up his wallet and Tai ran over, yanking it out of his friend's hand. He flipped it open only to find that it was empty.

"Matt! There's no money in here!"

"Well, duh! Do you think I'm stupid enough to actually keep my money in a wallet? Somebody could steal it and then where would we be?"

"Um, begging?"

"No. We'd be on the ground."

"What?"

"Tackling the guy who tried to take it."

"Oh. You're really starting to make me wonder." Tai remembered earlier in the day what he read in Matt's journal. "_especially since you're gay, and I didn't get to read what else you had to say about me._"

"Tai? Tai!"

"What?"

"Finally coming back to reality? I swear, with you daydreaming like that some robber could come in here and kill me and you wouldn't even notice."

"Yeah I would!"

"Whatever. So where are your parents, and where's Kari going after her date?"

"Kari's going to a friend's house—why she didn't leave her bag at school I have no idea because I doubt she has any homework—she never does. And my parents went to visit my grandma in, um, I don't remember the name of the city but it's pretty far north. She said not to bring us. I think she's dying and doesn't want to upset us, though."

"Oh. Too bad. I hope she's okay."

"She's been trying to kick the bucket for a couple of years now—you know, ever since she got breast cancer she just went downhill. But I guess it would be better if I wasn't there when she died. I know she needs somebody to be there, though."

"It'll be alright. Now let's order some pizza, then go get some movies from the video store!"

"Sounds good to me!"

Tai quickly grabbed the cordless phone from the kitchen and flopped down on the couch. He dialed the pizza place, gave his order, and hung up.

"It should be here in about half an hour. Will you go get the movies while I wait for the pizza?"

"Sure. Here's 2000 yen for the pizza. Anything specific you want to see?"

"Get one of those new, American import movies! They're fun to watch! Especially when they go running around scared saying stuff that you can't understand! And Ringu! I love that movie! And don't forget Princess Mononoke and that other new anime movie that I told you I wanted to see on Wednesday!"

"Anything else, your highness?"

"Finding Nemo! That's just too cute! Even if it is American!"

"I can't tell whether you like American stuff or not. You want to see all of this stuff, but then you insult the country that it comes from. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay!" Tai laughed as Matt walked out the door. "Now," Tai started talking to himself. "Where did he set his backpack down? I have to read what he wrote about me!"

Tai jumped off the couch and ran into his bedroom, forgetting to turn on the lights. He tripped on something big and hard and landed flat on his face on the floor. When his eyes adjusted to the light a little bit, he could see that it was his backpack that he had tripped over, and Matt's was right next to it.

"Jackpot!" He was lucky that nobody was home, and the neighbors couldn't hear him, or they would have thought he was crazy from his maniacal tone. Instantly he dove for the bag, and got carpet-burn on his shins. "Note to self: don't do that again. That hurts! Oh well." He unzipped the backpack and pulled out the notebook. He stood up and flipped on the light switch, then sat on the floor, searching for the page he was on. Finally he came to it.

-But what would Tai say if he knew? He'd probably never want to be my friend, especially if he knew that I-

Tai wasn't sure, now, if he could turn the page and find out what Matt had written. "Well, it's now or never," Tai reassured himself. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Pizza!" He jumped up and ran to the door, grabbing the money Matt had left off the counter. He opened the door and kindly greeted the pizza guy. "How much is it again?"

"1600 yen. Can you hurry up please? I think it's starting to snow."

"I'm not that slow. And do you have change for 2000 yen? That's all I've got."

"Yeah, and I'm serious about the snow."

"Oh, wow. October and it's snowing. I hope Matt's not freezing. This was really sudden."

"Here's your change, and enjoy the pizza!" The guy walked off rubbing his hands together and breathing on them.

Tai slammed the door, then quickly ran into the kitchen and set the three pizzas down on the counter before running back into his bedroom to continue reading.

"Okay Matt. What don't I know that would make me want to not be your friend anymore?"

Tai reread the last sentence then flipped the page.

-am in love with him.-

"What? Did I read that right?" He flipped the pages back and forth, reading the last statement of the sentence over and over.

-especially if he knew that I am in love with him.-

"Oh god. What am I supposed to do now? I can't tell him I know, 'cause he'd kill me for reading his journal, but I can't pretend that I don't know, either. I'm not gonna be comfortable sleeping in the same bed with him tonight. At least we're sleeping in my parents' room, and the bed is bigger. I'm glad I'm a pretty good actor."

Carefully, he put the notebook back into Matt's backpack and zipped it up. He flipped the light switch and walked into the living room where the pizza was calling his name.

"He's gonna kill me for starting without him, but I'm hungry!"

A few minutes later Matt came through the door rubbing his arms and carrying a plastic bag with movies in it.

"That snow was sure sudden. Wasn't it, like, 75 degrees when we got here?"

"Yeah. Something like that, and now it's below freezing!"

"Crazy weather. You started without me again."

"I know. I'm sorry. I was just so hungry! I mean, just look at me! I'm all skin and bones!" Tai lifted up his shirt and sucked in his stomach so his ribs were showing.

"Oh, you're so neglected!"

"I know! It's so sad! So, did you get Ringu?"

"Of course I did, even though I hate that movie."

"You only hate it because you're scared! You hate all scary movies!"

"So! You pig out before I even get back! And half the time you don't leave me any, even when we get three pizzas!"

"Sit down and eat already!"

Tai grabbed Matt's arm and yanked him down onto the couch.

"God! You _are_ freezing! I'm getting you a blanket!"

"Well, I didn't bring a coat. I really didn't expect it to get cold!"

"Oh, I hope you don't mind sleeping in my parents' room. They said we could sleep in there this weekend since the bed's bigger, and you know how I like to sprawl."

"Yeah. If there's one thing I know about you that most people don't know, it's that you're a major bed hog!"

"Oink, oink!"

A few hours later, when they were done eating, Tai had convinced Matt to watch Ringu. After much disagreement from Matt, they ended up watching the movie anyway.

"It's almost to the scary part, Matt!"

By now they were both under the blanket, and Matt was clutching tightly to the edges. When the movie got to the scary part, Matt jumped and grabbed onto Tai, hiding his face in his best friend's shirt.

"You're such a wimp Matt!"

"So?" Matt looked up at Tai and grinned. "At least I can take the sour!"

"Okay! That's it! You're going down!"

Tai grabbed Matt in a headlock and quickly started rubbing his fist against Matt's head, messing his hair up.

"Hey! Tai! That's my hair you're messing with!"

"No! That's your hair I'm messing up!"

Matt tried to fight, but couldn't get Tai to loosen his grip. He did manage to get Tai to tip back on the couch a little, and he ended up kicking the remote, turning the TV off.

"Now let go of my head!"

"Fine. The movie was almost over anyway. I'm getting tired. Why don't we go to bed? We can watch more movies in the morning."

"Sounds good to me. I'm tired too."

They both took off their pants, leaving them on the couch, and went into the bedroom.

"_Oh man, I don't think I can keep this up much longer. Well, he hasn't made any moves on me yet, so that's a good sign. Plus, that entry was from a while ago. Maybe he doesn't like me anymore—at least not like that. Yeah. I hope._"

"Night Tai."

"Night Matt."

"_I'm not gonna be able to get to sleep knowing that he's right next to me! Maybe if I pretend to be asleep he'll fall asleep sooner and I'll just be able to go sleep on the couch and say that I had to see the end of the movie, and I ended up falling asleep on the couch. Yeah, that's a good plan._"

Tai closed his eyes and felt the bed shift from Matt moving. He opened one eye a little bit to see Matt sitting up. He quickly shut his eye and lay still, hoping that Matt would lie back down soon. Suddenly, he felt something on his lips, and, knowing that Matt was kissing him, his eyes shot wide open and he threw Matt off of him, accidentally over the edge of the bed.

"What's the hell's the deal Matt?! I'm not fucking gay, okay? You might be, but god damn-it I'm not! You got it?!" When Matt didn't reply, Tai couldn't help but yell louder. "Damn-it Matt! You got it?!" Matt stood up and tried to say something, but Tai cut him off before he could even get started. "Get out! **_Get the hell out now!_**"

Matt shuddered at the tone of Tai's voice and ran out of the bedroom. Tai didn't move, even when he saw tears slowly falling from Matt's eyes down his face.

Matt forgot his backpack and ran straight out the front door, leaving it open and letting the cold air in. Tai finally came out of the bedroom knowing that Matt was gone and shut the door, making sure it was locked.

"How can he even think that about me? It's not right! He's my friend!" Suddenly it dawned on him. "He's my friend. God, Matt—what did I do?" Slowly he leaned against the door and slid down it, silently crying.

TBCSo? Watcha think? Good? Bad? Continue? Please review! Flames are welcome! I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. There are warnings of abuse in the next chapter, too. No lemon yet, but Tai realizes that he's a total idiot.  
As before, if you want any of the MP3's of the songs used for the titles, just e-mail me. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Show Must Go On

Disclaimer: Still don't own Digimon. Still wish I did. Sigh I do own Chris, tho. He will show up again sometime.

Warnings: See chapter one. And for fans of Matt's dad, um, sorry.

And thanks to DarkMetalAngel of Destruction for reviewing! I'm loved!

_**Don't go Breakin' My Heart**_

_**Chapter 3-The Show Must Go On**_

When Matt reached his apartment building, he took the stairs to hopefully prolong his life. He knew that his dad was most likely drunk, and would end up beating him. His dad was like that a lot, especially the night before he left on a business trip. Matt was always afraid that the next time his dad would end up killing him. He never told his dad about it, though, because he didn't want to bring up things that his dad didn't even remember.

Tears were still falling from his eyes when he slowly opened the door. His dad was sitting on the couch watching TV, amazingly sober. When he saw Matt at the door crying, he ran over and hugged his eldest son.

"What happened Matt? Why are you already back from Tai's?"

Matt couldn't talk—he could only cry harder at the mention of Tai's name.

"Matt? Please tell me what happened."

Matt shook his head and his dad pulled him over to the couch, sitting him down on it. Mr. Ishida kneeled on the floor in front of Matt and tried to get Matt to talk.

"Come on—you can't stay quiet forever."

Matt sniffed and wiped his eyes on the back of his hand before he started to talk.

"I kissed Tai."

"So? It's not like you did it on purpose."

Matt couldn't look at his dad anymore. He figured that his dad was probably a homophobe, too, after his dad's comment, but he had to tell somebody about what happened.

"I did."

"What?!"

Matt could tell that his dad was furious from the viciousness in his voice. His dad was pacing, trying to vent his anger, but it wasn't doing any good.

"Are you trying to tell me that my oldest son is gay?!"

Matt nodded, but didn't look up. He couldn't stand to see the disappointment in his father's eyes.

"God damn-it!" Mr. Ishida backhanded his son—so hard that it sent him flying over the arm of the couch. "Why, Matt, why? Why couldn't you be normal? Why couldn't you be like your mother and I? At least your brother is _normal_." He bent down and grabbed the back of Matt's shirt, pulling him off the floor and slightly choking him, then he threw him across the room into the edge of the dining room table.

"_He's gonna kill me this time, I just know it._"

A few hours later, Matt managed to escape his father's grasp and got out of the apartment, running for his life with what little energy he had left. He ran straight down the stairs and across the street into the park. He only stopped when he tripped and fell on his face in the icy snow, crying his eyes out. Eventually he passed out from exhaustion.

Kari walked through the park with her friend, even though it was well after midnight.

"You know, Kari, people are gonna think we're crazy being out here so late. After all, it is almost two," Minori said.

"I know! But it's the first snow! I always go outside just after the first snow, and it stopped snowing an hour ago!"

"You're so weird sometimes, you know that?"

"I know. But I'm not as weird as my brother!" They started laughing, but suddenly Kari stopped.

"Why'd you stop laughing?"

"Look over there!"

"Oh my god! They look dead!"

Kari ran over and when she saw who it was unconscious in the snow, she gasped.

"It's Matt!"

"Matt? Isn't that your brother's best friend?"

"Yeah. He was staying the night at our house tonight. I wonder what he's doing all the way out here."

"Doesn't he live around here?"

"Yeah, but like I said: he was staying the night at my house with Tai."

"Maybe he had to go home and get something."

"At almost two in the morning? I don't think so. They must have gotten into a fight again and Matt got hit a little harder than he thought."

"Why don't we take him into my house?"

"How?"

"I'll go get my dad."

"Okay, but hurry! He's freezing!"

"I'll be as quick as I can, but you know how hard it is to wake up my dad." With that, Minori ran off towards her apartment building.

"_God, Matt. What did Tai do to you now?_"

Matt woke up and looked around the room. He didn't recognize it at all, and he figured he was dead until Kari walked in.

"Yamato! You're awake!"

"It's good to see somebody I know. I thought I was dead when I woke up!"

"I'm just glad you're okay! I thought for sure you were going to go into hypothermic shock or something!"

"Nah, I'm tough. And you have a big vocabulary."

"I've just watched too many American TV shows lately, like Mash and ER."

"Do you want them in Japanese or English?"

"Both usually. I have all the episodes on DVD. Dubbed of course."

"You're almost as obsessed as Tai."

"Yeah. What happened to you, anyway?"

"Oh, um, me and Tai got into another fight, and I didn't come out so good."

"I know you're not telling me everything Yamato, but I'm not gonna ask about anything more because I know you won't tell me anything."

"Thanks. And I've told you a million times to call me Matt."

"Sorry Ya—I mean Matt."

"That's all right. How long have I been out?"

"Since we found you? About eleven hours. We found you at two, and it's one now."

"Wow. How did you get me here anyway, and where am I?"

"Oh, sorry. You're at my friend Minori's house. She lives pretty close to you. And her dad carried you in. When we found you she went to get her dad, and he got up really quick when he heard that you were passed out in the snow. Then we brought you in and stuck you in a bed. I'm kind of amazed that you didn't wake up sooner. I tried to wake you up a couple times to see if you were okay, but you didn't wake up—and I know how light of a sleeper you are."

"Sorry if I scared you by not waking up."

"You didn't scare me, you just had me worried."

"I should probably get home."

"You think you can? You're probably still pretty weak from being outside so long."

"Yeah, I should be fine."

"Okay. But I'm walking you home—no buts about it."

"Alright _mom._"

"Hey! I'm not that protective, am I?"

"Yes, you are, but I'm glad for it. If it weren't for you, I might be dead right now."

"Aw, Matt! You're too sweet! Come here!"

Kari gave Matt a big hug then went to get a coat for him to wear until he got back to his house.

"_I'm sorry to disappoint you, Kari, but I'll probably be dead soon anyway._"

TBC So? Please review! As usual! And I did some foreshadowing, and if you didn't catch it, well, you'll just have to wait and see what happens! E-mail me if you want MP3's! Or you can put it in a review! Yeah! That's a good idea! . 


	4. Chapter 4 Air

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon, but when I take over the world I will! I own Chris and Minori, though. And the plot that is actually starting to show up.

Warnings: See chapter one.

_**Don't go Breakin' My Heart**_

_**Chapter 4-Air**_

It was Monday at school. Matt had been avoiding Tai all day, even though Tai had been trying to find him.

Tai noticed that Matt was wearing a long sleeved shirt, which he knew Matt hated to wear because he liked to show off his pale arms. He also had a black eye, and Tai was wondering where that came from.

Tai had been wandering around the school trying to find Matt when he finally saw him.

"Matt!"

Matt stopped but didn't turn around. His friend did though, and started to tell Tai off.

"Listen Tai, he doesn't want to talk to you—at all. I don't know what happened between you two, but leave him alone, even if you are his so called best friend."

"Calm down Jakito, I just want to talk to him for a minute."

"No! He said he didn't want to talk to you at all today and—"

"Matt!"

Suddenly Matt fainted and Tai grabbed him long before he hit the ground, though his books slammed to the floor. Tai picked him up like a baby and started giving commands to Jakito.

"Grab his books and come with me to the nurses' office. Something is seriously wrong! Hurry up Jake!"

Jake nodded and grabbed Matt's books while Tai started running down to the nurses' office.

"_God Matt. What did I do to you now? I'm sorry. Just don't even try dying on me!_"

Matt woke up in the hospital. He looked around the small room, but didn't see anybody. The door opened and Tai walked in.

As soon as Tai saw that Matt was awake, he ran over and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Matt! But why would you do something like that? Tell me, please!"

"You hate me."

"No, I don't. I over-reacted. I shouldn't have said what I did. Please forgive me. I can't lose you now! You're my best friend, and I don't know what I'd do if you died!"

"Okay, I forgive you. But you owe me big time! Next time you get to be the one that slits your wrists!"

"Deal!"

Both boys laughed until Mr. Ishida walked in and Matt went silent.

"Tai, I need to talk to Matt alone for a while."

"Okay." Tai walked out and shut the door behind him.

Matt could tell that his dad was drunk, and he was going to get beat again.

Mr. Ishida slapped Matt hard across the face, and he almost fell out of the bed. "You're so stupid! What the hell were you thinking when you tried to commit suicide?" When Matt didn't answer, he punched him so he fell off the bed and yelped. "Did you think it would help you at all? If you had succeeded, I would have just pulled you out of your grave and taken you home." Matt scooted over to the corner and cowered in fear of his dad. "Oh, are you afraid of your own father? I oughta kill you now. In fact, I think I will kill you—right now!"

He bent down and grabbed Matt by the throat, lifting him until his feet weren't touching the ground. All Matt could do was scream until his air was cut off by the hold that his dad had on him.

Tai ran right through the door when he heard Matt scream. When he saw what Matt's dad was doing to him, he ran over and tried to get him to let go of Matt. Instead of letting go of Matt, he punched Tai hard in the jaw, but Tai wouldn't give up. Finally a nurse came in to see what the commotion was and got some security guards to get Mr. Ishida off Matt.

When everybody was gone, Tai ran to the door and slammed it shut.

"Are you okay Matt?"

When Matt didn't answer, Tai ran over and saw that his best friend had stopped breathing. He instantly started compressions on Matt's chest, hoping to get him to start breathing again.

"_Stupid nurse! Why didn't she check to see if he was okay before she left?_"

When it came to the part where Tai had to do mouth-to-mouth, he paused for a minute.

"_Okay, let him die because I don't want to feel like I'm kissing him, or practically kiss him and save his life? No-brainer._"

Tai pinched Matt's nose, opened his mouth wide, and slammed his own mouth against his best friend's, slowly blowing into it. When he didn't start breathing, Tai continued with compressions.

"_God, Matt! Don't die on me now!_" He blew into Matt's mouth again. "_I think I'm starting to like you—as more than a friend._" More compressions, and another mouth-to-mouth, but still no response. "_No, forget the I think. I know._" Even more compressions. "_I love you, Yamato Ishida._" He shoved his mouth against Matt's again and blew hard. The next thing he knew, Matt was coughing, and he had to hold his friend up.

"Are you okay? I thought for sure I'd lost you! And I don't care what my parents say—you're staying with us until you're well enough to live at your house alone."

"You're not killing me off that easily, Yagami! We still have to find out what the deal with our siblings is!"

"Aw! I wanted to blast your brains out now!" Tai started giggling, and Matt couldn't help but laugh along.

A nurse walked in and started talking; not paying attention to the fact that Matt wasn't lying in his bed.

"Ishida Yamato? You have been signed out by the Yagami family and are free to leave with them." The nurse walked back out, still not noticing that Matt wasn't in his bed, or alone.

"Looks like my parents have the same idea as me. Let's find your clothes and go home!"

"Sounds good to me! I tired of wearing this dress-thing already! Plus I need to get some sleep in a normal bed."

When they found his clothes, Matt got dressed and left with the Yagami family. Tai promised that he would take care of Matt and make sure that he didn't try to die again.

TBCSo? Please review, as always! Good news! Taito fluff in next chapter! Also another suicide attempt, and weirdness. Want MP3's? E-mail me at ETNsilverstar (at) yahoo (dot) com. I know that's a weird way of writing it, but it's the only way to be able to see it at all. Will update soon! Though it might not be till next weekend, when I actually get time to write. I've been sick, and I'm gonna have lots of make-up work this week. 


	5. Chapter 5 Please Don't Die

Disclaimer: You know the drill. But I own the semi-existent plot now! Yay! And I still own Chris and Minori. I also own Matt's journal—kind of.

Warnings: See chapter one.

I couldn't help it. I had to add more. I have ideas and am dying to type them!

Thanks for the reviews from DarkMetalAngel of Destruction and KazamaFangirl! ; )

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: Thank you for reviewing every chapter so far! And I updated early! ; )

KazamaFangirl: Don't worry, no more bashing. It was just chapter 1. In fact, guess who she's gonna end up with? And she'll be really nice, too, so don't worry. I have it all planned out. ; )

_**Don't go Breakin' My Heart**_

_**Chapter 5-Please Don't Die**_

It was Saturday yet again, and Matt woke up in Tai's bed to find his friend snoring beside him. He smiled until he saw that Tai was holding his journal and had obviously fallen asleep reading it. Quickly, he grabbed it and whacked Tai in the head with it. Tai woke up instantly.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You've been reading my journal!"

"So? I've been reading it for a while now. I read it the night you kissed me. I knew you liked me from reading it. That was the only reason I was still awake."

"God, Tai! You're such a jerk sometimes! Will you quit reminding me about that night already? You don't like me, so leave me alone!"

"But Matt, I do like you!"

"Not in the way I'm meaning. Just shut up and let me die already!"

Matt walked out of the bedroom and out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Tai just sat on the bed, wondering what Matt meant.

"_Let him die already? What did he—oh my god! He's gonna try to kill himself again! God, I'm stupid! But how am I supposed to tell him that I like him back?_"

Tai jumped off the bed and ran out of the house to find Matt on the other side of the railing in front of Tai's apartment. He dashed over and grabbed Matt tightly.

"Don't do it, Yama! Please!" Tai started to cry.

"Why? You don't care how I feel at all!"

"Yes I do! Turn around and I'll prove it to you!"

"Fine." Matt carefully turned around to face Tai. He thought about jumping back before Tai could say anything, but didn't get the chance. Tai had grabbed the back of his head and smashed their lips together.

"Now do you believe me? I love you, Yama."

Matt stared dumbfounded until he came to the realization of what Tai had done. "You called me Yama."

"Oops. Sorry. Do you not like it or something? I'll stop calling you that right now if you want."

Matt shook his head, "No, I like it. You're just the only one who's ever called me that."

"Yay! I gave you a pet name already!" He leaned forward and kissed Matt again, this time holding onto the kiss longer. Matt leaned back, forgetting that he was on the wrong side of the railing. He let go of the railing to put his arms around Tai's neck, but he had leaned back too far and lost his balance. Slowly, he fell towards the frozen cement below, but didn't get far because Tai grabbed tightly onto his arm, keeping him from getting pat the floor they were on.

"Don't let go, Tai! I don't wanna die anymore!"

"I'll never let go, Yama! I promise!"

The rail started to crack from the weight of both boys, but neither noticed it because they were both trying too hard to keep Matt from falling. After a few minutes of struggling, Matt finally had his feet back on the ledge, although he was still on the wrong side of the railing.

Tai flopped down on the floor and Matt leaned on the railing.

"Come on, Yama. Climb over. Then we can go inside and get some breakfast!"

"Is that all you think about?"

"No. I think about you a lot, too."

"But what do you think about more?"

"You, of course. It's just if I didn't have food, then I'd be all skin and bones!"

Matt couldn't help but laugh. "Just hold on a second and you can have food. In fact, I think I'll make you pancakes for saving my life!" Matt jumped up to climb over the railing, but he never got to. It broke and sent Matt and the chunk of broken railing falling to the ground over twenty stories below.

"Yama!" Tai crawled over to the ledge and looked over to see Matt falling. "Remember what Izzy told us about the Tower of Terror in America? That might save you!"

"_The Tower of Terror? Oh, yeah. I remember now._"

_"Hey guys! Remember how we saw that Tower of Terror movie a couple weeks ago? You know, the American one?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Well, the people would have survived if they had done one thing different."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Jump."_

"_What?!"_

"_I'm serious, guys! All they had to do was jump! If they had, then they wouldn't have felt the impact of the fall, and they wouldn't have died. Obviously the elevator didn't explode, so they would have been fine in other words."_

"_And you're telling us this why?"_

"_Because, Tai, that stupid elevator at your house could break down at any time, and this will be something very good to know if you're the one on it."_

"_Like that's ever gonna happen."_

"_You never know. But you're our friend, and personally I don't want you to die."_

"_Yeah, that wouldn't be too good. Who'd you guys have to lead you if you got sucked back into the Digiworld and I was dead?"_

"_Tai!"_

"_What?" _

"I think that might work, Tai!"

Matt climbed on top of the broken railing as he fell to the ground. He carefully stood up on it and jumped just before it hit the ground. He closed his eyes until his feet finally touched the ground, then he quickly opened them yelled up to Tai.

"It worked! I'm okay!"

"I'll be down in a minute! Meet me at the park!"

"Okay!"

Matt ran backwards, not paying attention to the traffic that he was crossing. He didn't notice the flashing red hand until it was too late. A car trying to run the red light ran into him and threw him into the traffic that had the right of way. A semi went through the light and sent Matt flying into yet another car trying to run the red light. He rolled over the hood of the car and slammed into the windshield, shattering it and falling halfway into the car between the passengers in the front seat. Every car stopped when they saw dark, red blood dripping down the hood of the white car. A bunch of people jumped out of their cars and ran over to check on Matt. Some pulled out cell phones and called the hospital.

Tai saw the whole thing and ran as fast as he could down the stairs, skipping more than half of the steps. When he reached the bottom he tripped and landed on his knees, scraping them raw, but he didn't care. He got back up and ran over to the car that Matt was on, hoping that he wasn't dead.

"Yama!" Tai was crying when he reached the car and he didn't care if everybody saw him crying. He tried to reach for Matt, but some people stopped him. "No! Let go! He needs help!"

"Calm down, kid! You can't move him or it might kill him!"

"No! He can't die! He can't!"

Tai could hear the sirens getting closer, but he didn't pay much attention to them. He was too busy worrying about Matt to care about anything else.

"Yama—"

TBC

I know—I suck. But there's no way I'm done yet! I didn't get the lemon in! Please review! I'm not exactly sure what's gonna be in the next chapter, so be prepared for anything. Tell me if you want Mp3's! 


	6. Chapter 6 Lost in Space

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed yet. I still only own the plot and my OC's. I have a plot now! I also own the idiots who ran into Matt in the last chapter, and the nurses who don't do their job right.

Warnings: Do we have to go through this every time?

As always, thanks for the reviews from DarkMetalAngel of Destruction, KazamaFangirl, and Redvind. You guys are the best!

_**Don't go Breakin' My Heart**_

_**Chapter 6-Lost in Space**_

Tai sat in the waiting room at the hospital. He desperately hoped that Matt wasn't going to die on him—not after he finally told him how he felt. Although he was allowed to ride in the ambulance to get to the hospital, he wasn't allowed to go into any of the rooms with Matt yet. When his parents and sister came through the doors of the emergency room, he burst into tears and was comforted by them.

Finally, at almost three o'clock in the afternoon, the doctor came out to talk to them about Matt.

"Aren't you the one that came with the blonde boy, Yamato—I do believe that was his name." Tai nodded. "Well, I have good news and bad news, but I have to talk to his parents first."

"They're not here. He lives with his dad, and he's in rehab right now for drinking."

"Doesn't his mother see him?"

"Not very often. They don't get along very well anymore."

"Well, who is taking care of him while his father is in rehab?"

"We are."

"Alright. I guess you're the ones I get to tell everything to, then." The doctor took in a deep breath and sighed heavily before continuing. "Okay. The good news is that he's fine. We're amazed that he wasn't killed, but all he got was a broken leg and a lot of cuts. He also got a lot of stitches from the glass cuts. A lot of them were really deep."

"So what's the bad news?"

"He has amnesia. He doesn't even remember his own name, but little things like that will come back to him very quickly. As for the rest, it may never come back. He may never remember the time that he has spent with you, or his family even. Most likely he will never feel the same ways that he did, so if he has a girlfriend or something—you'll want to break the news easy. But it may very well be temporary amnesia—we can't be sure. You'll just have to wait for time to tell."

"Can we go see him?"

"Yes, but only one at a time. You don't want to overwhelm him with people he doesn't remember."

"Okay. Can I go first?" Everybody nodded, and Tai followed the doctor into the room where Matt was being kept.

"I'll let you talk to him alone."

Tai walked into the room, and the doctor shut the door behind him. Slowly, he walked over to the bed and looked down at Matt.

"Hello. What's your name?"

"I'm Taichi."

"Do you know me? Please tell me that you do, because I don't remember anything."

"Yeah, I know you. I've known you since we were eleven and we went to summer camp together."

"Oh. Am I going home with you?"

"Yeah. You're gonna stay with my parents, my sister, and me. My sister's name is Hikari, by the way. You'll probably meet her in a little while. My parents, too."

"Will you tell me stuff about my life until I start remembering things, Taichi?"

"Of course."

"Taichi!"

"What?"

"You're making stuff up again!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah, right. I was a superhero who ran through the town saving people from evil villains who were trying to take their energy. Good one, but I really don't think so."

"Well, almost. When we went to the Digiworld—"

"You can't prove anything about the Digiworld."

"Oh yes I can, come on."

"Um, hello? Need crutches!"

"Oh yeah! I'm not used to you having your leg broken."

"Yeah, well I'm barely used to anything! At least I finally remembered my own name without being told."

"That was three days ago!"

"So?"

"Just hurry up already!"

"I can't hurry up if you don't get my crutches!"

"You're so picky! I can't wait till you get your walking cast!"

"Okay, Davis, we need you to open the digiport so I can prove to Matt about the Digiworld."

"Why didn't you ask Kari?"

"She's not home. Over at Minori's again."

"Oh, okay—whatever."

Davis did some random clicking until the digiport finally appeared on the screen.

"Digiport, open!"

For once, they had a good landing, except for Matt who couldn't stand right and ended up falling. Tai helped him up and they walked around a little bit until they saw Agumon.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here? And what happened to Matt?"

"Big car thing. He's got amnesia and didn't believe me when I told him about the digital world."

"Oh. You want me to go get—"

"Yeah. See if we can get him to remember something."

Agumon ran off into the forest and came back with Gabumon. Gabumon had heard about Matt's condition, and didn't run up to hug him.

"Hi, Matt. Do you remember me? I'm your partner Digimon."

"Gabumon?"

"Matt! You remembered my name!" Gabumon couldn't help but show his excitement, so he jumped up and hugged Matt, knocking him over.

"I only remember your name, though. I don't remember meeting you, or ever even being here, but hopefully I will soon."

"You probably will, and before you know it, you'll be coming here to visit me every week!"

"I hope you're right."

"Taichi?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't sleep. This name keeps coming to me, and I don't know who it is."

"Oh? What's the name?"

"Takeru. It seems like I'm supposed to know him really well, but I don't."

"That's your brother. He's the same age as Kari. In fact—you'll probably laugh at this—they're going out."

"Oh. Will I get to see him soon?"

"Probably."

"I'm sorry I still don't remember you, but I'll keep trying."

"It's alright. Take as much time as you need. I think if you remember a few more things, then I'll be able to let you read your diary."

"I have a _diary_?"

"Well, journal. Whatever you want to call it. But you've written a lot in it. Especially about your most recent feelings."

"You mean, like, who I'm in love with or something."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"I think you should either realize it or read it on your own—not have me just tell you. It's more personal if you read your own thoughts."

"Oh, okay. And Taichi?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if I've disappointed you by not remembering you yet."

"It's okay. Good night, Matt."

"Night Taichi."

"_Oh, Yama. I hope you remember me. More than anything I hope you remember that you love me, and I love you. Please get better soon._"

TBC Okay—as always, review! And of course I didn't kill Matt off! I could never do that to Yama! He can only get badly hurt if he tries suicide, but something's gotta happen so he'll remember Tai. ', ' 

E-mail me for MP3's! ETNsilverstar (at) sailormoon (dot) com


	7. Chapter 7 Never Ever

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and my OC's. Chris will show up again.

Warnings: Didn't you pay attention in chapter 1? They're still the same.

I'm sick again today, so I'm writing.

And thanks for the review of chapter 6 from DarkMetalAngel of Destruction! You read and review every chapter ASAP! You are a loyal reader!

_**Don't go Breakin' My Heart**_

_**Chapter 7-Never Ever**_

"Okay Yama, I think you can read your diary now."

"Because I finally remembered everybody else?"

"Yup! And tonight we'll go somewhere special to celebrate your remembering everybody!"

"But I still don't remember you."

"That's okay. You will soon enough. I mean, obviously you're getting your memory back a little, so you'll remember me eventually. Hopefully once you read your journal-thingy-whatever you'll remember me."

"Did I write a lot about you?"

Tai nodded, then got off the couch and went into his bedroom. When he came back, he had Matt's notebook in his hands. "Here you go. I suggest you start at the beginning." He handed Matt the notebook, who gratefully took it and started reading.

- Wow. I can't believe I'm actually writing something like this. People would probably think I'm girly, but who cares? My friends say I'm girly anyway because I care about fashion and my hair. Other guys do, too. They just don't have the same fashion sense that I do. I don't get how so many girls like it when guys go running around with their pants falling down and showing off their boxers. I mean, come on! I'd rather wear tight stuff any day. It shows off muscles. Ugh. Dad got home and now I have to make dinner. I'll write again tomorrow probably, if I get time.

Sunday, October 6, 2001 –

- Well, it's been a while since I've written. It probably helps if you don't lose things like this if you're writing in them. It's kinda sad, but it's almost Christmas. To think, this thing was in my pillow the whole time. Good thing TK found it when he stayed the night this weekend. God, I have no idea what to get everybody. Sora's been asking me out for I while, so I think I'll try going out with her. I'll get TK a hat like the one that Gilligan wears. He loves that show. I swear, he's just like Tai sometimes with his love of American TV. What to get Mimi—I don't know. But it'll have to be relatively small so I can ship it to America easy. Maybe I'll send her a couple of new mangas that she'll probably like, 'cause I bet she misses reading things in Japanese. For Izzy—that's gonna be hard. I could always get him something for his computer, but he probably has everything he needs for it. I'll think on it for a while. Joe—how about a jar with a human heart? Nah, that'd be cruel. But he does want to be a doctor. Another one to think about. I definitely know what to get Kari. A scrapbook to go with her new camera. I know she'll want one soon. Now what about Tai? I think I'll get him a comb for all that hair of his! He'd kill me if I did that. But really, I've already got his present. I just have to pick it up. It's a gold star with a chain link at the bottom. It says "Best friends forever. From Matt." Then it has half a digivice on it. I have one just like it, only it doesn't say "From Matt" on it, because that it'd just be weird. Wow, I wrote a lot. And I still don't know what to get everybody for Christmas. I haven't even thought about something for my mom or dad, but my dad's not gonna be here anyway, and I still don't get along too well with my mom. I'll probably get her a silver angel necklace, though, since she loves angels. I'm not even gonna bother with something for my dad, 'cause he never wants anything anyway, and he'll be gone for a week after, too. Now I'm getting really tired. I don't have school in the morning, but I'm getting up early to say goodbye to my dad. I'll write soon.

Sunday, December 22, 2001 –

Matt continued to read for hours. He learned about his band, about the second set of battles in the Digiworld with Davis and the others, and how he broke up with Sora—but he also learned of his dad beating him. Finally he got to the part that told about him liking Tai, but he stopped before he started reading the entry.

"Tired of reading about yourself?"

"What? Uh, yeah. Kinda. It's a lot to read."

"Where are you at?" Matt didn't say anything. He just handed Tai the notebook and let him see for himself. "That's probably a good place to stop for today."

"Why?"

"Because it tells who you like now."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well it might be. You probably really don't think the same anymore. Especially since you still don't remember anything that's actually happened to you. Maybe you should wait till you regain some more memories to read this."

"Alright. But I want to know how I got amnesia and broke my leg. That should have been the first thing that came back, but I still don't remember it."

"Actually, it happened because I was reading this thing."

"Really? Did I get mad at you or something?"

"Yeah. There was a big thing and you ended up in the hospital, and you ended up staying here. You woke up and saw that I had been reading your diary, and you got really mad. I'll skip a couple details, but you went outside and fell."

"You mean I tripped?"

"No. I mean the railing broke and you fell. That's why the railing is missing just outside the door."

"Is that how I ended up in the hospital with amnesia?"

"No. There's more." Tai continued to tell the story, skipping a few parts that he didn't think Matt should know yet. When he finished, Matt was wide eyed, and Tai thought he was going to go into shock from the look on his face.

"So I got hit by three cars and lived?"

"Yeah. We're all amazed, and you were really lucky, but that's how you got amnesia."

"Wow. And we'll have to watch the tower of terror so I know what Izzy was talking about."

"We can rent it next weekend if you want."

"Sounds good to me. So are we gonna go out now?"

Tai was frozen for a minute, but quickly shook it off. "_If only he meant that how it's supposed to mean right now._"

"Taichi? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just remembering something."

"I wish I could do that. Remember, I mean."

"Oh, don't be so bummed about it. You'll remember things soon. Before you know it, you'll be laughing with me about some of the stupid things we did in the digital world."

"I guess you're right. Now help me up and let's go!"

"That I can do!"

"Come on, Yama!"

"I'm coming as fast as I can! I still have crutches, you know!"

They went into the restaurant and Tai stepped up to talk to the waiter behind the counter.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, I do." Tai got on his toes and whispered something in the waiter's ear. Matt wasn't paying attention, luckily for Tai.

"Right this way."

"Come on Yama! Do I have to carry you all the way there?"

"If you want to be there really quick, then yes."

"That's fine with me." Tai scooped Matt up in his arms, and the waiter took the crutches from him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you. I want to get there really quick."

"Okay, whatever. But people are staring."

"So? If they can't see that you have a broken leg and I'm carrying you, then that's their problem."

The waiter walked off towards the back of the restaurant and Tai followed him, being careful not to hit anybody in the head with Matt's broken leg. When they reached the private room in the back, the waiter set the crutches down against the doorframe and turned on the light in the large room. When Tai walked in carrying Matt everybody jumped up from behind the table and yelled, "Surprise!" They were holding a banner that was hand-made and said "Congratulations on remembering us, Matt!" in big, multicolored letters. Tai set Matt down, who grabbed his crutches and hobbled over to his friends.

"Your server will be with you all in a minute. And there is a surprise that even you don't know about." Tai looked at the waiter, who just winked and walked away.

"So, Matt—did you remember anything else other than our names?" Cody asked eagerly.

"No. Sorry. But Tai let me read this journal-thing that I had been keeping for a few years before this all happened. And he told me about how I ended up in the hospital with a broken leg and amnesia."

"What did you have written?" TK asked.

"Just some random stuff, and the whole digital world thing. You know, the second time. Actually, there was a lot about that, so I know almost everything that happened, but I just don't remember it."

"That's okay. We're just glad you're starting to remember things," Kari added.

"But I did remember one more thing."

"What's that? You haven't even told me that you remembered something else."

Matt reached into his coat and pulled something out of the inner pocket. It was a small box wrapped in multi-colored wrapping-paper. He handed the box to TK.

"Happy early birthday, TK. In case I don't see you tomorrow."

"You remembered my birthday!" TK hugged Matt tightly before he tore the paper off the little box. It was a plastic jewelry box, and it had silver dog tags in it. On the plates a "T" and "K" were engraved, and at the bottom they said "With love, Yamato."

"You like it?"

"Of course I do! But how did you get it? You haven't left Tai's house much—he told me when he called about this."

"Well I remembered it in the middle of the night, so the next day while Tai was at school I talked to his parents and asked them to go get it for me. They promised to keep it a secret until I was ready to tell everybody. I just kept it in the coat I wore in case I saw you any time soon."

"Any other news for us?"

"It's not really big or anything, but I remembered most of the things I've learned in school. I figured I wouldn't tell anybody till tomorrow, but I saw you tonight, so what the heck—I'll tell you the rest. I'm going back to school tomorrow!"

Everybody cheered, even Tai who already knew about it. They all stopped when the manager walked in and startled them.

"I'm sorry sir, were we being too loud?" Tai asked politely.

"No, no. I know why you're here, though. A celebration of regaining memories. I decided to come and give a gift of my own to you all. My brother was the one who called the ambulance when the accident happened, and he told me about it—what the news didn't say, at least. When I told him about this little celebration, he asked me if he could come see the one who was hurt, to see if the kid was okay. I told him I would ask about it, and his friend asked to come, too. He didn't say why, but they asked me to give you all a gift to say congratulations, and I agreed. Everything tonight is free!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am. Is it alright if they come see you guys?"

"Uh, Matt? It's up to you."

"Of course. I'd love to thank whoever it was that saved me—kind of."

"Okay. You heard him. He says okay."

"I'll be right back, then."

The manager left and came back with a man and a woman, who both greeted everybody kindly.

"If you'll all excuse me, please enjoy the meal and come again!" Then the manager walked out of the small room and back the way he had come.

Matt timidly walked up to the man and said hello.

"Are you the one who was hit by those three cars a while ago?"

"That's what I've been told. Are you the one who called the ambulance that rescued me?"

"Yes, I am. My name is Jared."

"Thanks Jared, for calling the ambulance and saving me."

"I was just doing something that a lot of people did—I was just the first one to do it. By the way, this is Hina. She has something to say to you."

"Alright. By the way, my name is Yamato and these are my friends."

Hina stepped forward and bowed her head. "I'm sorry Yamato."

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I did. I was the one who was driving the semi that hit you. I couldn't stop in time. I'm really sorry."

"That's alright. It wasn't your fault. If the first guy hadn't hit me, then you wouldn't have either. Besides, I wouldn't expect a semi to be able to stop so suddenly."

"I know, but I still feel bad about it."

"Don't feel bad—there was nothing you could do about it. Now smile a little! This is supposed to be a happy night! I know! Why don't you guys join us! Everything's free, and Jared is the manager's brother. I don't think he'd mind feeding two more people."

"Um, Matt?" Tai suddenly said.

"Yeah?"

"My parents are going to be here soon, and I'm not sure we have enough room—although I don't mind having more people."

"Then we'll make room! There's no problem with that, so lets get some more chairs and eat! Who's with me?"

Instantly everybody was chiming "I am!" at different times and the room got to be very loud.

"_You're so kind, Yama. And I'm happy for you. I just hope you remember me soon. I'm not sure I can stand you not remembering me much longer._"

TBC Okay! Now you can review! In the next chapter Matt finishes reading his journal, and Tai goes a little more insane. And the Taito will be back very soon! Very soon! For MP3's, e-mail me as usual! 


	8. Chapter 8 I'm Gonna Get You

Disclaimer: You've heard it all before, but now I own two more people! Jared and Hina! Of course, I owned them before their names were given when the whole thing happened.

Warnings: I'm still sick! Oh wait—what does that have to do with the fic? Oh well. You already know the warnings and if you didn't pay attention to them, you would have stopped when it got to Yama's journal.

Sorry I didn't update yesterday! For those who've read each chapter as it got there. I was working on another fic.

Thanks for the reviews from DarkMetalAngel of Destruction and Takato the dreamer! You guys rule!

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: Something like that's gonna happen next chapter. ; )

Takato the dreamer: I've never heard somebody compare a soap to a fic before, but that's kinda funny. But it does work! ; )

_**Don't go Breakin' My Heart**_

_**Chapter 8-I'm Gonna Get You**_

"_God, Yama—why am I the only one you don't remember at all? It hurts—a lot._"

Tai started crying into his pillow, trying to be quiet so he didn't wake up Matt. He felt a hand softly rubbing his back and he calmed down a little.

"What's wrong, Taichi?"

"Nothing. Sorry I woke you up."

"I wasn't sleeping much—it's no big deal. Why were you crying?"

"I was just thinking too much. It's nothing, really."

"You're sad because I don't remember you. I've tried, but I can't. I just feel so bad because you and your family have been really kind to me—and I even remembered your sister—but I can't remember you. I wish I could."

"No—don't worry about it. It's just—things were finally perfect between us and then—this happened." Tai started to cry again and sat up, rubbing hard at his eyes.

"God—please don't cry." Matt sat up, too, and grabbed Tai in a tight hug. "I'll remember you soon—just please stop crying. I promise I'll try extra hard to remember you until I finally do."

Tai nodded into Matt's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his best friend. "Thanks Yama. Even when you don't remember me, you're the best friend I could ever have."

"Anytime, Taichi. Anytime."

"Hey Tai! Over here!" Sora called from a nearby table in the cafeteria. Tai waved and ran over, almost running into the table as he skidded to a halt.

"I thought Matt was coming today," Izzy said.

"He is. In about an hour. We've got another surprise for you guys."

"What is it?" Jyou asked. "Did he finally remember you?"

"No. You'll just have to see when he gets here." The warning bell rang, signaling that they had five minutes to get to their homeroom. "Come on, guys. Don't wanna be late."

Ten minutes into second hour, there was a knock at the door, and Tai couldn't help but grin. The teacher walked over to the door and opened it, smiling when he saw who was behind the door.

"Hello. Welcome back, Yamato."

There was a gasp across the room, and Tai giggled a little. Matt walked in and Tai waved for him to sit beside him. Matt looked at the teacher for an okay before heading over to the seat.

"So, Matt—how's the walking cast?"

"It's a lot better than having to use crutches. God, did those things kill my armpits!" Tai laughed.

The class shot puppy-dog stares at the teacher, and he gave in. "Alright. You guys can have ten minutes to talk with Matt about whatever—but no more than that!"

Everybody cheered and ran over to Matt, all asking questions at different times. Only a few people stayed in their seats—they didn't like Matt much.

"Okay people—one question at a time! You're gonna make him end up in the hospital again from a brain overload!"

The teacher ended up giving them the whole hour to talk to Matt, so everybody got their questions answered—even though Matt couldn't answer half of them, so Tai answered for him.

At lunch Tai led Matt to their usual table, where he saw their friends waiting for him. They were happy for Matt having his walking cast, and were glad that he hadn't run into any trouble yet—but that didn't last long.

After lunch Matt and Tai were walking down the hall when three guys came up to them and started talking to Matt.

"So, the pretty boy is back in school, huh? I bet your friend here is the one that got you into the whole mess—am I right?"

"Hey, Riku—leave him alone!"

"Was I talking to you, Yagami? No. So why don't you go play with your friends or something? Leave me and Yamato to talk, hm?" Riku threw his arm over Matt's shoulder and turned him away from Tai. "Come with me, Ishida. You'll be a lot better off staying away from that loser."

"Actually—" Matt brought his own arm up onto Riku's shoulders. "I don't think it's a good idea for me to go with you, or to be calling my friend a loser."

"Oh? Why is that?"

Suddenly Riku dropped to the floor unconscious. "That's why. Nobody calls my friend a loser."

"What did you do to him, you bastard?!" one of the other guys yelled to Matt while going over to check on Riku.

"I just knocked him out. When he wakes up, tell him to leave me and my friends alone, or next time he might not be alive when he wakes up." Matt turned around and walked back over to Tai, who stood with his mouth agape.

Tai reached up and shoved his mouth shut before talking to Matt. "Wow. Thanks. What did you do to him anyway?"

"You know how on movies people pinch the back of peoples' necks and it knocks 'em out? Well I suddenly remembered that, so I figured I'd get myself out easy."

"Cool! You never did anything like that before you got amnesia, but you wouldn't have let him get so close to you in the first place."

"Yeah, and I know why—that guy reeks! I don't think he's taken a bath in years!"

Tai couldn't help but laugh, and Matt laughed with him.

"You're getting to be more and less like your old self every day, Yama. It's great. Maybe you will remember me really soon with how things are going now!"

"Okay—I think you can continue reading your journal now."

"Are you sure? I still haven't remembered anything more."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I can't keep you from learning things about yourself, so why should I try? You'll get to read it sooner or later, so why not now? That's my logic, so here you go."

Tai handed Matt the notebook, flipped open to the page he had stopped at.

- God this is hard to write. I'm just glad I don't have to say it to anyone. Maybe it'll be better if I write it down, then I'll feel better. Okay, here goes nothing. I'm gay. But I can't tell my friends. I mean, what will they think of me? And what about TK? He probably wouldn't be able to talk to me. My mom's a total homophobe, and my dad, well, I have absolutely no idea what he'd think since he gets drunk so much. But what would Tai say if he knew? He'd probably never want to be my friend, especially if he knew that I am in love with him. I mean, how are you supposed to tell your best friend that you're in love with him, when he doesn't even know that you're gay? Should I just go up to him and say "Hi Tai. You're my best friend and I'm in love with you. Will you go out with me?" Yeah. That'd work out really well. Besides, he's probably not gay—not with the way he looks at all the girls around school. I wish I could figure out something so I didn't have to deal with this by myself. I might go crazy if I never know if Tai likes me. -

Matt continued to read until he hit the end of the journal so far. He was amazed at some of the things he'd written, and he suddenly knew why Tai was so sad.

"Taichi?"

"Yeah?"

"I told you, didn't I? Before I got amnesia. Then you said that you liked me, too. And now you're so sad because I don't remember you and what we had, right?"

Tai walked over to the couch and sat down. He slowly nodded, then told the story of what happened with as much detail as he could, retelling the part about how Matt ended up in the hospital.

"Why did you leave those details out before?"

"I figured you should read things for yourself, then I could tell you exactly how things happened. I guess I was just worried that you would freak out or something since you don't really even know me anymore."

"I'm still sorry I don't remember you. I'll be back in a minute, okay?"

Tai nodded and Matt stood up and walked into the bathroom. There was a knock on the door, and when Tai got up to answer it, he wished he hadn't, because Matt's dad was the one waiting in the doorway. He punched Tai then stepped into the house, looking around the room for Matt.

"Where is he?!"

"Leave him alone! He's finally doing better now that you're nowhere near him!"

Tai stood up and was slammed into the side of the couch, his throat held in a death grip by Mr. Ishida. "I said where is he?!"

Matt stepped out of the bathroom and his first instinct when he saw Tai being choked was to yell. "Let him go!" When Mr. Ishida looked up, Matt recognized him, and all of his memories of his father beating him came flooding back. He was frozen on the spot, too afraid to move for fear that something bad might happen—worse than what was already going on.

"So you are here, Matt." Mr. Ishida threw Taichi to the floor and walked over towards Matt, who was still too afraid to move. "Why don't you come home with me and we can talk about things?"

Matt shook his head and stepped back. "I'll never go with you, even if you are my dad." Suddenly Matt got enough courage to run past his father and to check on Tai. "Taichi? Taichi!" He wasn't breathing, and Matt knew there was only one thing he could do. He started doing CPR, hoping that it would work. "_Why does this seem familiar?_" As he blew into Tai's mouth, more memories came back—of the day in the hospital when his dad almost killed him, and Tai saved his life. When Matt pulled back, Tai took in a deep breath and looked up at Matt. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I—look out!" Tai grabbed Matt and pulled him down on top of him, then stood up and pulled Matt towards the door. When Matt turned around to look at his father, he was holding a butcher knife and coming towards them. "Come on!" Tai opened the front door and ran out, pulling Matt with him. He got Matt on his back, then started running down the hallway outside the apartments, being careful to stay away from the broken railing that was coated in yellow caution tape. When they reached the end of the hall, Tai knocked on the door that was there. An old woman opened the door and Tai ran in, slamming it behind him.

"What's wrong Taichi?"

"Call the cops, quick! We've got a psycho loose that needs to be detained."

"Oh my!" The woman left the boys at the door and grabbed the phone, calling the police. She walked over and handed Tai the phone, telling him that the cops wanted to talk to him.

"Hello? Yes, there is a psycho loose over here. Well, you probably know the whole thing with the Ishida family—yes, he got loose! I don't know how, but he showed up at my door looking for Matt. That's his kid."

There was heavy pounding on the door, and yelling from Mr. Ishida. "You bring Matt out here now! Do you hear me?!"

"Of course we're afraid for our lives! He's probably all drugged up from rehab and delusional or something! Just get here already! Taichi Yagami. Yes, Matt is with me. Sure. I doubt he'd mind talking to you about what happened. Alright. Bye."

An hour later Mr. Ishida had been taken back to the hospital and the police had left. Matt and Tai sat in the living room trying to get the previous even out of their heads for a little while.

"I remembered some more stuff, Taichi."

"Oh, really? What?"

"About my dad. Almost everything, I think. I also remembered you saving my life in the hospital when he nearly killed me."

"That's good." But Tai wasn't really listening. He was too busy being worried.

TBC  
  
Okay people—review! The next chapter is gonna be really good. Maybe Yama will remember Tai, but maybe not. Let's just see how it turns out. E-mail me for MP3's! 


	9. Chapter 9 Remember You

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Digimon. But now I own Riku, too.

Warnings: What have I written a million times?

This chapter is dedicated to DarkMetalAngel of Destruction! You've reviewed every chapter except 1 and yes, I did finally update! You're my best reviewer yet! At least on this fic.

_**Don't go Breakin' My Heart**_

_**Chapter 9-Remember You**_

"_I'm sorry Matt. I just can't take it anymore._"

Tai got out of bed and walked into the living room. He grabbed the duct tape out of the kitchen, and took a clothespin off one of the many bags of chips, then walked into the bathroom and let the water slowly fill up the bathtub. When the bathtub was full, he turned off the water and climbed in with his clothes on. He ripped off a large piece of duct tape and put it over his mouth, then he put the clothespin over his nose and fully submerged himself in the water. In less than a minute he had gone unconscious.

Matt climbed out of bed, wondering what Tai was doing in the middle of the night. When he saw that the bathroom door was wide open, he stepped in. As soon as he saw Tai floating unconscious in the water, he ran over and pulled him out. He quickly pulled off the clothespin a duct tape, and checked for a pulse on Tai's neck. He was glad when he found one, even though it was faint.

"_God, what did you do, Taichi? Why did you do it? Is it because of me? Is it because I don't remember you? I'm sorry. I've tried, and I'm still trying, but why did you have to try to kill yourself? Please tell me._" Matt felt more memories rushing to his head, and he remembered how he tried to commit suicide himself, and how Tai saved him, even though he wouldn't talk to him.

He reached over and unplugged the drain, holding Tai close to him until there wasn't any water left in the tub. Carefully, he picked up Tai and tried to stand up, but didn't have much luck with his leg still being broken. Finally, he stood up holding Tai and carried him into the bedroom. He gently set Tai down on the bed, then took off both of their shirts. He found two dry shirts and put one on himself, and one on Tai before wrapping him up in the blankets so he wouldn't freeze from his soaked boxers. Matt sat on the floor and watched Tai closely, his head resting on his arms on top of the bed. Only when he couldn't fight it off any more, did he let himself fall asleep watching over Tai.

When Matt woke up the next morning, Tai was still out, so he went into the kitchen and started cooking, though he wasn't sure how he knew how to cook. "_I'll surprise them all! I remembered how to cook—somehow._" After a few minutes of contemplating what to make, he finally decided to make _Crepes Suzettes_—or jelly roll-ups. As soon as Matt started cooking, Tai came stumbling out of the bedroom.

"Matt?"

"What?"

"You're cooking!"

"Yeah, I know that. Go change your boxers, please. Your parents will think you wet the bed or something if you don't."

"Good idea." When Tai came back out of the bedroom, he walked up behind Matt and whispered to him in case anybody else was up. "Um, Matt—did you—"

"Don't worry. I won't tell your parents or Kari—or anybody else. Promise."

"Thanks. When did you find me?"

"Not too long afterwards, because you still had a pulse. I woke up when you got out of bed, and I was worried when you didn't come back, so I checked on you." Tai reached around Matt and hugged his back.

"You saved my life twice already. Sorry about last night. I just miss you so much. You know?"

"Yeah. Now go sit down and wait for me to finish making breakfast. Maybe we can give your parents and sister breakfast in bed. Whatcha think?"

"Sounds good to me!" Tai let go of Matt and sat down at the table. "They'll be so happy for you! And they'll be happy to have a day off—kinda. So—what are you making? I didn't look when I was up by the stove."

"Secret. You'll just have to wait and see, so don't even think about getting up."

"Yama! Please?"

"Nope. And begging won't do any good."

Half an hour later Matt was finished cooking and he asked Tai to help him prepare the trays for his parents and Kari. Matt went in and woke up Mr. and Mrs. Yagami, and told them to wait because he had a surprise for them. He and Tai carried in the trays moments later and set them down on his parents' laps. When Matt told them that he had cooked breakfast without any help, Mrs. Yagami burst into tears of joy.

"I'm so proud of you, Yamato! You're remembering more and more every day!"

"Thank you. I'll be right back. Gotta give Kari hers!"

Tai was lying wide-awake in bed, yet again. He had been staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out how to get Matt's memories back. He sat up and stared at Matt, who appeared to be sound asleep. Before he knew it, he had leaned over and was softly kissing Matt's lips.

Matt's eyes shot open and he shoved Tai off of him, onto the floor. "What the heck? What'd you do that for?"

"I'm sorry, Yama. I couldn't help it. You just looked so peaceful lying there, and—" Matt grabbed his head as all of his memories came rushing back to him like a flash flood in a small town. "Are you okay Yama? Yama?" Tai climbed onto the bed and stared worriedly at Matt.

Matt jerked his head up and stared into Tai's eyes. "Tai . . ." Matt grabbed the sides of Tai face and smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. "I remember everything now."

"Everything?"

"Everything. The Digiworld, writing in my journal, our last warheads contest, the cars—everything. Absolutely everything."

Tai hugged Matt tightly and talked quietly so nobody else would ever hear. "I'm so glad to have you back Yama. I missed you."

"And I'm glad to be back."

They stared into each others' eyes a while before kissing each other sweetly, and falling asleep in each others' arms.

TBC  
  
I know it's short. But isn't it worth it to have waited? Should be a lemon next chapter, and when I say lemon, I mean the sweetest, sourest, juiciest lemon that can be "found". Review! 


	10. Chapter 10 Do It All Night

Disclaimer: Everything's still the same. Though I really wish I owned Digimon.

Warnings: What have I written a million times? And this chapter has lemon! Good lemon! Long too.

I finally updated! I was busy on Friday and had a friend over on Saturday, so I didn't get to update until today! Sorry to everybody who's been waiting and enjoy the lemon!

Thanks for the reviews from DarkMetalAngel of Destruction and Everanimelover! You guys were the only ones to review chapter 9!

_**Don't go Breakin' My Heart**_

_**Chapter 10-Do It All Night**_

"Okay, Tai. Tonight we're gonna stay at my house so we can have some privacy. Got it?"

"Okay. Take me hostage, Yama. I'm all yours."

"I love the way you think."

Matt kissed Tai and their tongues battled for dominance as they swapped the many delicious flavors from their breakfast.

"You taste good, Yama."

"So do you." Matt grabbed Tai's hand and licked the dry jam off his fingers. "Taste like raspberry. And strawberry."

Tai giggled like a girl in elementary school who had just been kissed by her crush on the playground. "Why don't we go spy on Kari and TK on their date before we head over to your house?"

"Can we? It sounds like fun."

"Let's. And hope they don't catch us." Tai winked and dragged Matt off the bed and out of the house, grabbing their coats on the way.

Matt and Tai hid behind some bushes until they finally spied TK and Kari, but there were two other kids with them. Neither boy could see who the others were, so they carefully got closer to inspect the mysterious suspects. When they finally got close enough, they could see that it was Iori and Daisuke. Luckily, they could hear every word that was being said by the group.

"Kari, are you sure that they don't suspect anything?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. With Matt not remembering anything, why would they suspect it? And don't worry—you don't even have to ask. I didn't tell them."

"They think we don't suspect anything. Can you believe that, Yama?"

"Shh! They'll hear you!"

"Thanks Kari. This means a lot to us. You know—keeping the secret and pretending to go out with me."

"Of course."

"Besides, I don't mind. I'd rather that not many people knew about us anyway. I'm glad to help and let you guys pretend."

"You're so sweet, Cody!"

Kari leaned over and kissed Cody sweetly on the lips.

"Okay you two, quit making out. Please."

"Why? You two are always making out!"

"Hey! I disagree!" Daisuke exclaimed. "We're not making out right now."

"Dai!" TK whined. "Why'd you disagree? I wanna prove 'em right!"

"Never mind—I don't disagree any—"

Daisuke was cut off my TK tackling him to the ground and kissing him like a madman.

"I love it when they like to prove us right—don't you Cody?"

"Yeah. But what would your brothers say if they knew? I mean, it's kind of obvious that they're not gay. Are you guys just worried, or do you really think they're homophobic?"

"I don't know. Matt usually acts like he's fine with stuff like that and Tai usually doesn't, but sometimes I really don't know. Especially with the whole thing with Matt having amnesia."

"I know what you mean. But I wouldn't mind doing this forever as long as I got to see you."

"That's what I love about you so much. You're always so kind."

Kari hugged Cody and passionately kissed him.

"Can you believe that? They think we're not gay! At all!"

"Well, I certainly never saw that one coming. My little brother and the kid who used to idolize you."

"Do you think it's weird, Yama?"

"Not really weird so much as unexpected. But, hey—if they love each other, they love each other. I won't stop 'em. I wouldn't want them to stop us. Besides, I always support my little brother, even if he does choose a goggle-head."

"Hey!"

"I never said goggle-heads were bad. Actually, I kinda like 'em."

"Oh, really?"

Matt nodded and pulled Tai close to him, lightly pressing their lips together, and letting Tai lean into the kiss. Again, their tongues battled for dominance. Matt tried to adjust his legs, but ended up hitting his broken leg on the lamppost. He pulled back from the kiss and yelped, instantly covering his mouth for fear the others had heard.

"What was that?" TK asked, getting off of Daisuke.

"I don't know, but it came from behind those bushes," Kari said, pointing to Matt and Tai's hiding place.

"Yama! They're gonna catch us now!"

"Sorry! But it hurt!"

The four slowly walked over to the bushes and looked behind them. When they saw Matt and Tai, they couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cody asked politely.

"Just, uh, enjoying the scenery," Tai replied, nervously laughing.

"Yeah, right. I've heard that one a million times before, Tai. You were spying. I'm your sister—I know these things."

"What did you hear?" TK demanded.

"Well, it's not really what we heard so much as what we saw," Matt replied.

"And that was?"

"Um—everything?"

"Great! Now the secret's out!"

"Why did you guys think we would care so much?" Tai asked.

"I don't know. We were just afraid that you'd go psycho or something. The day TK came to me and asked for help, I said yes."

"Well it's fine with us. No big deal. We're not homophobes."

"Even if mom is," Matt said, directing it to TK.

"She's not a homophobe. She's the first one that found out. She was happy and kinda figured I was gay."

"But I've got another question for you two," Cody said. "Why are you on top of each other?"

"Well—that's a funny story now that you ask. But first of all, I have all of my memories back."

"Really?" Kari exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Yup! Yama remembers everything now!" Tai hugged Matt tightly around his waist, lying in his lover's lap.

"Yama?" Daisuke questioned. "That sounds like a pet name to me, and I would know 'cause I've given Tiki lots of little pet names."

Everybody looked at Daisuke as if he were a genius.

"Oh, what the heck—they were gonna find out soon enough anyway," Tai said, sitting up and kissing Matt passionately. Matt willingly kissed back, rolling his tongue over Tai's lips, begging for permission to enter. Tai opened his mouth slightly and Matt's tongue was instantly in, searching the brunette's mouth for any doubts that might be there. Of course, he didn't find any, and Tai repeated the gesture.

"I think I missed something. A lot of somethings," Kari stated to no one in particular.

Matt and Tai walked into the house, leaving the lights off. As soon as Matt shut the door, he was slammed against it by Tai, who began a ferocious assault on his boyfriend's neck. Tai slowly unzipped Matt's coat, trying desperately to get it off, but not having much luck. Matt leaned forward, ripping off the coat and leaning back against the door while Tai discarded his own coat. They kicked their shoes off, then Tai lifted Matt off the ground, Matt wrapping his legs around Tai's waist as best he could. Matt held tight to Tai's neck, guiding his lover's lips back to his own.

Tai carried Matt into his bedroom, being careful to not run into anything on the way. When they finally reached the bed, Tai carefully set Matt down and leaned him back. Matt's hands traveled down Tai's chest until they hit the bottom of his shirt. He pulled the shirt up slowly to tease Tai. They only stopped kissing to get the shirt over Tai's mass of bushy hair.

Matt happened to be wearing a button up shirt, so Tai undid the buttons with one hand while holding himself up with the other. When the shirt was fully unbuttoned, Matt pulled his arms out of the sleeves, leaving the shirt to get wrinkled underneath him. Matt sat up, getting Tai on his knees, and slowly trailed kisses down Tai's neck and chest, going lower until he reached his lover's pants. He kept going down until his mouth was over the button, then carefully used his teeth to pry the metal button loose from the denim. He slowly slid his hands up Tai's legs and grabbed on to the rim of his pants. He brought his mouth lower still, and used his teeth and hands together to get the zipper down.

"Wow, you're really good at this Yama."

"I always wanted to try that."

Matt carefully slid Tai's pants down until they couldn't go any further because of Tai being on his knees. Tai climbed off the bed and Matt followed him. Matt got down on his knees and pulled Tai's pants down to his ankles. Tai stepped out of his pants and kicked them to the side of the room.

Matt stood up and shoved Tai back down on the bed. He quickly yanked Tai's boxers off before his boyfriend could even notice. He climbed on top of Tai and started kissing him fiercely, trying to get him more aroused than he already was. Slowly, he traveled down Tai's neck, licking and sucking at the skin to leave a mark. Teasing Tai was fun, so he decided to draw it out even longer. He continued kissing down Tai's chest and traveled over to one nipple, gently licking and sucking it, taunting Tai into begging for more.

"Are you trying to torture me, Yama?"

Matt looked up and nodded. "Uh-huh." He went back to tenderizing the nipple before moving on to the other. He could feel Tai's erection rubbing against his stomach, and it was only getting harder as Matt elongated the torture. Slowly and carefully, he trailed butterfly kisses down Tai's chest and stomach, stopping to rub his face against Tai's sculpted abs. He continued kissing, going lower and lower until he reached Tai's bellybutton. He circled his tongue around it a few times before dipping it in and out and continuing his journey downward.

Matt finally reached Tai's rock-hard erection and paused to tease Tai even more.

"Why'd you stop Yama?"

"I don't feel like it anymore." Matt had a big grin on his face.

"What?!"

"Just kidding. I wouldn't do that to you. Now put your head back down!"

Tai did as he was told and Matt started licking his way up Tai's shaft. He slowly ran his finger up the other side, and he could swear Tai got harder. Tai's back arched in pleasure and Matt continued licking. When he reached the tip, he swirled his tongue around the head seductively before fully engulfing Tai's erection. He slowly moved his mouth up and down over Tai's shaft and didn't mind when Tai started bucking his hips into the movement. It wasn't till at least ten minutes later that Tai finally came, which amazed both of them, but when he did, Matt gulped it all down greedily.

"Did you like that?"

"Of course I did," Tai replied, panting.

Matt slid up Tai's chest and kissed him passionately. Tai took this chance to flip over so Matt was the one laying down. He sat up and quickly undid Matt's pants. He pulled them off just as fast, taking Matt's boxers with them.

"In a hurry?"

"Not really—I'm gonna put you through the same torture you put me through."

"Oh, it hurts so bad!"

"Shut up."

"Why should—"

Tai kissed Matt, cutting off his sentence. He twirled his fingers around Matt's growing erection, but never clasped them around it. He moved his mouth to Matt's neck, where he licked, kissed, and sucked until a bright red mark appeared. Even slower than Matt, he repeated the gestures that had been used on him until he reached the blonde's hard shaft. He licked his fingers and rubbed them on the head, finally sliding them down the sides of the erection.

"God, Tai—could you make this last any longer?"

"Of course I can!"

Tai gently placed his lips on Matt's tip and softly kissed it. He trailed butterfly kisses all the way down the shaft then back up. Finally, he stuck his tongue out and rolled it up, down, and around the blonde's erection. In one swift motion, he nearly swallowed his love's erection whole. Matt bucked, but Tai shoved him back down on the bed. He slowly moved his head up and down the shaft, eventually picking up speed and slowing down again. Tai's teasing made Matt come a lot sooner than Tai had, at only about three minutes into it. Tai loved the way Matt tasted, and swallowed all of the cum, trying to suck more out.

"You taste so good Yama."

"Really? I never knew."

Tai lay down on Matt's chest, kissing all the skin that he could reach. By now, both boys were panting. Matt reached over and grabbed his pillow, pulling it closer to him so he could reach inside the pillowcase. He did so and pulled out a tube of glow-in-the-dark lubricant. He shoved the pillow back to where it had been, and held the tube in front of Tai's face. Tai sat up and kissed Matt, taking the lube out of his boyfriend's hand.

"You want to Yama? Are you sure you're ready?"

"I'm more ready now than ever. I need you inside me—now."

Tai looked at the label on the lube and raised an eyebrow. "Glow-in-the-dark?"

"What? Isn't that a lot better than plain?"

"A lot kinkier if you ask me."

"Well isn't kinky good?"

"Of course! I never said it wasn't!" Tai smiled and took the top off the tube, squirting the thick goo onto his fingers. It was glowing bright green, and Tai had to stare at it for a minute before finally rubbing it around his fingers. He reached underneath Matt and carefully stuck one finger into the tight hole. Tai rolled his finger around to stretch his lover before inserting a second, and finally a third finger. Matt moaned when Tai hit his prostate, making Tai smile wider. He continued to stretch the blonde until he thought he had been stretched enough. Then he took his fingers out and commenced rubbing the lube on his hard-again erection.

Matt looked up and giggled like a schoolgirl when he saw Tai's glowing, green erection. Tai reached up and rubbed the rest of the lube on Matt's chest, causing him to stop laughing.

Tai looked into Matt's eyes and could see the lust glowing brightly in them, but it may have been the lube's reflection. Tai reached down and spread Matt's cheeks apart, placing his tip at the blonde's tight entrance. He slid the head in carefully, then paused for a moment so Matt could get used to the feeling. When the blonde relaxed, he went the rest of the way in and paused again before pulling back so only the head was in and thrusting into his love, causing Matt to moan with pleasure as Tai hit his prostate. The brunette repeated the action, making his love moan harder and call his name. Tai continued to thrust, picking up speed and slowing down, only to speed up again. Matt wrapped his legs around Tai's waist as best he could, and screamed in pleasure when his lover finally came inside him. He felt the brunette's seed fill him, before they both collapsed heavily on the bed.

Matt softly kissed Tai's forehead then switched places with him, squirting the lube onto his own fingers. They continued to make love all night, switching back and forth and stopping only when one or both of them came. It wasn't until around seven o' clock in the morning that they finally went to sleep.

TBC Review! Did you like the lemon? And just so everybody knows, I _am_ a girl, so I really want a lot of comments on the lemon! And for everyone who's wondering about the chapter title, yes, it _is_ the name of an MP3 that I have! The group that sings it is called E-rotic. I like their music. It's, well—erotic! If anybody wants MP3's e-mail me! I also have a few other E-rotic songs, so if anybody wants them, just ask! 


	11. Chapter 11 In The End

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. You get the idea.

Warnings: This is the last chapter of Don't Go Breakin' My Heart!

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews from DarkMetalAngel of Detruction, KazamaFangirl, Redvind, Takato the dreamer, Everanimelover, minea, Kalizuta, and justinclay. I'm glad you all liked the fic! Now for the long thing where I say separate thanks to everybody:

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: Thanks for always reviewing my fic! And I'm sorry it took so long an the last couple of chapters!

KazamaFangirl: Happy? I didn't do any more bashing. And I don't mind the whole cliche thing that you said, because a lot of things are cliche, but Tai's suicide was pretty original, don't you think?

Redvind: I finally put the lemon in! And everything's all happy. And thanks for reviewing ILY,IKY! I'm gonna put up a sequel to it, so don't worry!

Takato the dreamer: I'm glad you liked the fic. Very unique reviews from you, that's for sure! Please read my other fics, at least the other R-rated one. I guarantee you'll like it. And it's too bad about your internet, but it's cool that you're giving up your lunch to read my fic! It makes me feel so loved!

Everanimelover: Thanks for reviewing! And glad you liked the ending of chapter 9. I really don't remember how it ended, though. That's pathetic, I know, but I always ahev too much on my mind.

minea: Thanks for reviewing my lemon! Just like I asked! Glad you liked it!

Kalizuta: Thanks for reviewing every chapter, even when you could have just reviewed the last chapter that I'd put up like most people do. Hope you like the end!

justinclay: Wow. That's a lot of liking. And a really good compliment if this is the first suicidal fic you liked. Glad I made it good enough to change your persective or whatever the heck they call it. And I like the star-rating you gave it. Original, at least to me.

Sorry for not updating in so long. I know it's only been a week, but still. I had a lot of make-up work because I was sick, and it took forever to do. In fact, I'm not done with it yet, but I gotta write fic! So on with the fic!

_**Don't go Breakin' My Heart**_

_**Chapter 11-In The End**_

It had been a while since the whole accident, and Matt had recently gotten his cast off for good. He and Tai had told everybody about their relationship, and everybody was happy for them, but Tai's parents were a little worried about them having sleepovers alone.

"So, Matt—are you sure you'll be okay living with your mom for a while? I mean, you could always stay here," Tai said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You know what TK said about her being so helpful with him. Maybe she won't hate me."

"Aw, Yama—I'm gonna miss you so much!"

"You'll see me every day at school. And probably most days after school, too. I know you'll need help with math really soon."

"Alright." Tai hugged Matt, kissed him softly on the lips, then pushed him towards the car. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?"

"Yup!"

Matt climbed into the back seat of the car next to TK and slammed the door. As his mom drove off, he stared out the window and waved goodbye to Tai.

---

As soon as Matt climbed out of the car at school, he was tackled to the ground by Tai, who just lay on top of him.

"I missed you so much last night Yama! My bed just wasn't the same!"

"Calm down! You were always fine when I lived with my dad—"

"But that was before I realized I liked you, remember?"

"So? It doesn't mean you have to tackle me when it's only been ten hours since I last saw you."

"Fine, I won't tackle you anymore."

"I didn't say you couldn't tackle me anymore—I just said you couldn't tackle me just because you feel like it's been forever since you last saw me."

"Okay. Why did your mom drive you to school today?"

"She's worried about my leg. I told her I'd go home with you today, though."

"Cool. Now get your backpack and let's go before we're late!" Tai reached his hand out and pulled Matt up off the ground.

"If we're late, it's your fault for tackling me."

---

"Hey guys!" Sora called, running up to the boys.

"Hey Sora. What's up?" Matt asked.

"I have a surprise! More for you than for Tai, but kinda for both of you."

"So what is it?"

"Both of you close your eyes and I'll be right back. That means _you_ Tai!" They could hear Sora's footsteps and her whispering to somebody. When she ran back up to them, they could hear two sets of footsteps. "Okay! You can open your eyes now!"

Before them stood Chris, with his spiked blonde hair, baggy jeans, and New York State hoodie.

"So what's the surprise?" Tai asked confused.

"We're going out!"

"That's the surprise?"

"Well, yeah. I figured you'd be happy because I didn't like Matt anymore."

"I'm happy for you," Matt said. He wrapped his arm over her shoulders and side-hugged her. "Now I have one less crazy fan girl to worry about!"

"Matt!" She gave him a playful shove towards Tai and grabbed Chris's hand. "Go play with your boyfriend, already! You know you wanna." She giggled and started to walk away with Chris. "And now that the whole school knows you're gay, you have a bunch of crazy fan boys to worry about, too!"

When Sora and Chris had disappeared from sight, Matt turned to Tai and noticed the funny look he had on his face.

"What?"

"Don't you remember? The night I read your journal you said she was the spawn of satan!"

"I remember, but I only thought that because she was always trying to get me to go out with her. Now I have you, and she has Chris. She's fine now."

"Sometimes I don't think I'll ever get you Yama."

"Don't you want lunch now?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

---

Tai had gotten detention after school for talking too much in class. Matt had waited outside the door doing homework for the whole hour, and he was glad when Tai finally came out.

"You know, you should really talk less in chem."

"Shut up. You were talking too. You didn't tell me that the teacher was coming."

"Yeah, I did. You were too busy telling me you love me for the hundredth time that hour."

"Then you should have told me again!"

"I did. Three times. It was your fault, so don't even try to blame me. Now come on—before your mom gets worried."

Matt grabbed his bag and put his arm around Tai's waist, then directed him out of the school building.

"My mom knows I get detention a lot."

"So? She'll still be worried—she always is. She's always wondering whether you got detention again, or whether some psycho grabbed you and kidnapped you or something."

Tai stopped walking, so Matt turned around and walked backwards, still talking.

"What? Why'd you stop Tai?"

"Turn around."

Matt turned around and stopped instantly. Standing right in front of him was his dad, who had obviously just gotten out of the hospital. Mr. Ishida stared down at his son, and Matt started to get worried that his dad was going to hit him or something. Matt was about to turn and run away, but his dad grabbed him and hugged him tightly, slowly crying and dripping tears on Matt's jacket.

"I'm sorry Matt. I wish you had told me about all the times I hit you when I was drunk. I would have tried to quit. And I'm sorry about the way I acted to you liking Tai. Deep down I already knew it, but I had denied it for so long I couldn't handle it when I heard it from you. I know I've been an awful father, but will you forgive me? I'll understand if you don't, because you've already given me a million chances to be a good dad, but if you will, I'll work hard to be the dad that I never was—promise."

Matt just stood there for a while, then finally put his arms around his dad and hugged him back.

"I've given you a million chances already, so what's a million and one?"

"I'm so sorry Matt. I'll never do anything so stupid ever again, and if I do, you have to tell me. You're my oldest son and I love you, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt because of me—worse than you already were." Mr. Ishida held Matt at arm's length and looked him straight in the eyes. "It'll probably be a while before the court lets you live with me, and your mother too—but when they do say okay, will you?" He put his hand to one side of his mouth and winked at Matt. "I'll let you and Tai have sleepovers whenever you want and let you guys have the house all to yourself—I won't tell anybody."

Matt laughed and nodded. He hugged his dad then turned to Tai, and back to his dad. "Will you give us a ride to Tai's house? Please?"

"Sure. I just got my license back, but I can drive just fine."

"Good. But will you really drive normal just for us?"

"Nah, I'm gonna _drive like a maniac_!"

Matt laughed again and motioned for Tai to come over. He was glad that his dad had his sense of humor back.

"Come on, Tai! We're getting a ride!"

"Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Yeah. He's better now."

Tai shook his head and sighed. "Like I said at lunch, I don't think I'll ever get you."

"Think of it this way—if you were in my shoes, would you give your dad another chance?"

"Of course I would!"

"Now you get me. Come on."

Tai rolled his eyes and climbed into the car after Matt.

---

It was Friday night and Matt and Tai were lying in bed at the Ishida apartment.

"So did your parents say okay to staying over here?"

"Oops."

"Oops what?"

"I only asked if I could stay at your house tonight—I'm not used to you living with your mom. I didn't even think about saying that it was here instead of there."

"Oh, well."

"What about your mom?"

"I told her I just wanted to be alone for a while and was gonna stay here tonight."

"You didn't tell her your dad's out of rehab yet?"

"Um, oops?"

"Yama!"

"What? I couldn't tell her that we were staying here with my dad out of rehab. I'd go up to her and say, '_Oh, mom—I was wondering if I could stay at dad's house tonight with Tai. He just got out of rehab and I'm giving him a second chance and he said we could stay here whenever we wanted to do whatever we wanted._' Yeah—that'd go ever real well."

"Yeah. She'd probably say, '_Yamato Ishida, are you trying to get yourself killed? You really shouldn't give him a second chance after he almost killed you. And I know how you'd be with Tai and being able to do whatever you want. You can't stay there even if he is out of rehab. You shouldn't trust him until he's gone a whole year without drinking. Then maybe we'll see about you staying over there._'"

"My point exactly. Besides, my dad's gonna be leaving soon anyway."

Mr. Ishida opened the door as if on cue and peeked inside. "I'm going now. Don't do anything too crazy, alright? I don't need you two to be walking around funny tomorrow because you had a long night and I let you have it."

"Don't worry—we'll be fine. Just go stay at that hotel like you promised, and we'll see you in the morning."

"I'm going, I'm going. I love you, Matt."

"Love you too, dad."

Mr. Ishida shut the door and Matt waited until he heard the front door click shut before he rolled over and went through the things in his bedside table.

"Watcha doing?" Tai set his head on Matt's should and watched his love rummaging through the mess of things in the drawer.

"Where is it? Ah! Here it is!"

"Here what is?"

Tai sat up and let Matt turn around. He sat up too, and kissed the brunette softly, then held up a small bottle.

"Feel like glowing in the dark tonight?"

Tai looked at the bottle, then back up at Matt. A wicked smile quickly spread across his lips.

"I love the way you think, Yama."

End.

So? How'd you like the end? I know this chapter moved kind of fast, but I had to do some stuff before the thing with Matt's dad. And why did I use New York for the hoodie? I don't know. And if anybody's wondering about the "drive like a maniac" thing, it's what my cousin says every time he heads home after we have him over for dinner and we tell him to drive carefully. If anybody wants MP3's, e-mail me! And please R & R my other fics!


End file.
